S C R E A M To Be H E A R D
by BlackRoseMuffin
Summary: AU. —• when fiction becomes reality, only those who lived through it all can save them •— namixas, zemyx, possible akuroku —• it's a battlefield out there, baby, and you'll get caught in the crossfire •—
1. Prologue: Trapped

_Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before…_

Simple and Clean

…

…

_Stop it stop it stop it stop it…_

Roxas tried to shut his eyes, tried to block the images coming from eyes that were not his, tried to look away, tried everything he could not to witness this event—but couldn't. He was no longer in control. He stared in horror at his best friend, darkness slowly climbing up the redhead's body. Axel smiled weakly, and uttered words Roxas never thought he'd hear again, too low for Sora or the others to hear: "See you in the next life…"

Roxas knew Sora was bewildered, too confused to do anything but stare as the darkness consumed Axel, but it didn't make it right. Roxas wrenched his gaze away with all his strength, and was thankful Sora's head followed the movement.

_What did I do to deserve this? _Roxas screamed, overwhelmed with emotion, emotions that weren't supposed to be there. He willed Sora to hear his cries. _ What did I do to deserve watching him die?_

If it were anyone else, they would be blaming Sora for everything, but Roxas knew better than that. He was Sora, a part of him that yearned for Axel's company, mourned his losses. Yet, Sora couldn't hear him, couldn't understand—couldn't feel his anguish. It frustrated Roxas to no end; he was trapped, unable to escape, forced to watch his former family's deaths, one by one. He thought of the Organization as family; Sora viewed them as enemies. How ironic.

Xion and Axel were gone; he had no one else to live for. He wanted desperately to die, to go into the afterlife Axel used to speak of—but couldn't. He was connected to Sora, and therefore could not die until Sora died.

It was always Sora this, Sora that.

He was tired of it.

_I'm not you!_ Roxas shrieked, holding his head in his hands, tears streaming down his face. _I will never be you! Stop making me become _you,_ Sora! Stop it!_

_Stop it stop it stop it stop it…_

It became a chant, long after his tears dried up, and he wanted to look away when Sora was reunited with his friends. Sora stole his friends, stole them and killed them, erased them from existence—and what did he get? An extended life that wasn't worth living.

He threw up a wall against Sora, forced himself to fall into the black abyss, unwilling to see any more. When he was brought back by Sora, he was resigned to his fate, and tried his best to stay positive, because Namine was there.

"When Sora and Kairi are together, we'll be together, too, Roxas."

That was the only thing he had to look forward to—pitiful. Roxas felt a moment of self-pity, before shaking it off and gave Namine a shaky smile.

When he disappeared into Sora again, Roxas despaired.

x------

"Do you think we'll ever become normal again?" Roxas asked, glancing at her.

Namine shook her head with a sad smile. "When were we ever normal?"

…

…

BRM: Yes, this is a new story that will be AU, years after Sora died XD I'm sorry, all Ask Organization XIII fans, but that will be on hold for the moment. I want to get the next chapter of this done before I do anything else. It's Vexen's Christmas day, though, so… Yay? XD

The next chapter of this will be longer, I promise!


	2. Chapter 1: Thunder

_I hope the air will serve to remind you that_

_My heart is as cold as the clouds of your breath_

Jasey Rae

…

…

All hearts are one.

One heart is all.

In other words, the Kingdom's Heart—"Kingdom Hearts"—that is the greatest heart, and hidden within is great darkness.

Many worlds existed separately. Each of these worlds were locked, so they could not mix with each other. The children wished to go to a world different from their—oh, who am I kidding? You all know that! It's in the beginning of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, manga volume I.

Ahem, onto the real story.

…

…

There was once a boy—no, no, no! Why can't we find the perfect beginning for this?

"You should've made the prologue a one-shot," Axel said, sighing.

I'm starting to agree with you…

"As you should; I don't get enough respect around here."

You're starting to sound like Vexen, Axel. You're only disliked by the Organization because you have a larger fanbase than them (except for Roxas, but everyone loves Roxas, so that doesn't count.).

"Not everyone loves Roxas—"

Hush! I'm trying to start a story, here!

"Alright, alright… Jeez…"

Ahem. Now, where was I? … Dammit, Axel, you made me lose my place!

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

LIES!

… Ahem. Sorry about that, readers, we're having some difficulties here. Axel's eating all the doughnuts, Saix is trying to rape Xemnas, and Roxas is sick of eating ice-cream. Larxene's trying to kill Luxord—

"You can't do that, Larxy!" Xigbar complained, shielding Luxord with his own body. "He's my drinking partner! Who will I drink with if you kill him?!"

Dear God, people, will you settle down?! I'm trying to start the story, here!

There were a few grumbles, but they eventually quieted down, impatient for the fanfic to begin.

That's what I _thought_.

Roxas sighed, flicking his wrist in a gesture for the authoress to continue.

Okay, okay… Be patient… I promised that I would get this out today, so don't you dare try to break my concentration, people, or you'll pay!

"How will we—?" Luxord began, but Axel elbowed him. "If you don't shut up, the story will never begin!"

Luxord sulked, rubbing his ribs half-heartedly. "Awright, awright, no need to get so _violent_…"

Poor Luxord.

"Indeed…"

Anyway, on with the story!

…

…

"If you want to be a hero, you've got to have dreams," Roxas murmured, quoting Zack as he traced patterns on his poster-covered wall. "But… What if you don't want to be a hero? What if you were forced to become one?"

There was no response, and Roxas sighed. He should have known better; no one was in the room besides himself, so no one could possibly be able to answer. He closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep, but sleep would not come. It was late at night—it didn't make sense.

If Axel was there, he'd probably be trying to get Roxas to listen to Justin Timberlake. Axel was in a "phase" that, quite frankly, scared the blond. When was Axel going to ditch the horrible-sounding music, and go back to his rock-loving old self?

With these questions in mind, he drifted to sleep, but one question lingered at his last cell of consciousness…

_Why did he feel as though he were being watched?_

…

…

Roxas landed on a platform, his shoes making nary a sound. Everything looked so distorted—was he underwater? He was so terribly confused, and he whirled around when he heard a soft rustling noise. He was greeted by someone in a black coat, the hood overshadowing their face. It was a girl, around his age at most, though she was of short stature.

"Hello, Roxas. I've been waiting for you." She seemed to smile. "It takes you so terribly long to remember what goes on in your dreams, you know. That's why I came in this form." She motioned to herself. "I thought it would bring back the buried memories, but I suppose I'll have to wait longer. Your memories are truly buried deeper than anyone else's—then again, you've always had a knack for remembering things." She said it like it was a compliment, but he wasn't so sure; there was an edge in her voice, like he had forgotten something—like a close friend.

"You would know what I was talking about if you remembered that Nobodies are nothing, Roxas," she murmured, but he wasn't sure who she was trying to convince—him, or herself.

"Do you remember me?" she asked softly, taking a step closer to him, as though desperately hoping he did.

She was vaguely familiar—there was a tugging at the edges of his mind, straining to remember her. There was something about her voice… "It would be easier to remember you if you took off your hood and told me your name."

"Sorry, but that isn't possible. You have to remember me first, Roxas. You know you will eventually."

Roxas' mind raced—who could she be? Why was she keeping her identity a secret? Why did she have so much confidence in his abilities? He groaned, holding his head; there were so many questions, yet so little answers. "Can't you give me a little hint?" he asked weakly.

"I suppose… Just a little one, though." A smirk was evident in her voice. She took another step, and suddenly, she was directly in front of Roxas. His eyes widened in surprise; how did she do that? She placed a hand a few centimeters from his chest. "Your heart knows," she said with such intensity, Roxas couldn't even think of doubting her words.

Her hand touched his chest, and, as if caused by a blow, the platform exploded into a million doves, and the same with her. Roxas was too shocked to comprehend he was falling, unfamiliar places flashing by. How did she do that?

The rest of his dream was thankfully blank, devoid of any color but welcoming black.

…

…

When he awoke, he didn't open his eyes. His thoughts immediately turned to the strange girl in his dreams; he had never met her before, but why did her voice ring with familiarity? He groaned. It was too early to think of such trivial matters.

He opened his eyes groggily, slowly sitting up. He needed a shower.

When he did all the essentials (showered, changed clothes, brushed his teeth, blah, blah, blah), he went back downstairs to eat something he could call "breakfast." He forgot about the girl as he bit into a blueberry waffle, and he could almost _see _his twin brother Sora holding a sign that said, "Waffles FTW!" or something just as idiotic.

He sighed, walking out the front door. Sora was probably long gone by then, anyway, and if he wasn't—well, Roxas was going to get scolded when he came back home, because Sora's stupid like that.

He met up with his friend Axel about a block later. Axel's hair was gelled to spiky perfection, his eyeliner in place, his clothes sexily messy as always, yet something was off. His expression was one of nervousness, an unusual emotion for him. Roxas tilted his head to the side slightly in curiosity as he asked inquisitively, "What's up with the sudden anxiety?"

Axel jumped, as though he hadn't noticed Roxas was there. "I-it's nothing," Axel squeaked, a characteristic foreign to someone such as him. Roxas raised an eyebrow; there was definitely something going on. Nothing made Axel anxious—_nothing_.

That reminded him of the girl—what had she said? Something, then, "Nobodies are nothing, Roxas."

Why were they nothing, though? Was it by choice—or were they forced to become 'nothing'?

"We should go find Demyx," Roxas muttered, trying his best to seem nonchalant, but he was concerned for Axel's wellbeing.

And he was determined to find out why the girl seemed to know something he himself did not.

…

…

BRM: This isn't that long, I know XD But the next chapter (along with Ask Org. XIII's next chapter!) will HOPEFULLY be today, as well. I'm trying to get them done before the day before Christmas—which is in less than three hours.

INTERNET COOKIES FOR WHO CAN GUESS WHO THE MYSTERY GIRL IN ROXAS' DREAM IS! XD

(You'll have quite a while to tell me, because it won't be revealed until like, around the fifth chapter, but there will be hints!)


	3. Chapter 2: Heels Over Head

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

Simple and Clean

…

…

Roxas was distracted all day, his thoughts always wandering to the girl. What did she mean when she said that nobodies were nothing?

Finally, in art (a class that the freshmen, like him, shared with the sophomores), Zexion—one of Demyx's many friends—confronted him. "Look, Roxas, what's up with you? Demyx keeps talking about how he must've done something wrong, and it's driving me_ insane_."

Roxas sighed, and nodded in sympathy for the older boy. He decided that he should be able to tell at least one person, and he knew Zexion was trustworthy. "I had a dream last night, about a girl who told me these things… Like I had forgotten something important…"

"Did she tell you her name?" Zexion asked, raising an eyebrow. He couldn't really help Roxas unless he told him more.

"No… She said I'd have to remember her first."

Zexion pursed her lips; at least that information helped him. "What did she wear?"

"Uhm…" Roxas paused, thinking; what had she worn? "She wore a black cloak, with the hood up, so the only thing I had to go by was her voice."

"Black clothing symbolizes something like 'death,'" Zexion noted. "However, since her hood was up, it might be a sign that you've known her before. Usually, they show their face freely if you had never met them before, but she's different." He glanced at Roxas' blank paper. "Draw her for me."

"O-okay," Roxas said, blinking at the strange request. He picked up his pencil, and began sketching the girl from memory—short, thin, almost boyish in appearance… He drew as if in a trance, never once thinking too much about her appearance, but he stopped abruptly when he heard a gasp. He turned to look at Zexion in confusion. "What?"

"You knew her before," Zexion said simply, pointing at the picture Roxas had drawn. "That confirms it."

Roxas looked down at it quizzically, before his eyes widened. In his portrait of her, her hood didn't shadow all of her face, as it had done the night before; her mouth was exposed, her lips drawn into a tight line, as though she saw something she didn't want to see—or was it determination? He was horrible at reading emotions, but when it came to that girl, it was so easy…

"Is it just me, or does she look a little like Namine?" Roxas asked, glancing at the blond girl behind him. She was painting in silence, concentrating completely on her work.

"She does," Zexion agreed, nodding grimly.

Roxas couldn't understand why Zexion acted as though that were a bad thing.

…

…

When he came home from school, he immediately went to his room. He had just remembered what the girl had said—"Your heart knows." What did it mean?

"What kind of crap is that?" Roxas complained, raking a hand through his blond spikes in frustration. "How the hell is _that_ going to help me? My heart can't tell me—"

He was effectively silenced when Sora, from the room next to his, screamed, "Shut _up_, Roxas!" Roxas was shocked beyond belief. Sora never screamed, unless he squealed so loud it was almost like a shriek. That was definitely not a squeal. What was going on?

He sighed, flopping down onto his bed. Hopefully, he'd have a few answers soon. He drifted to sleep.

If he'd stayed awake a little longer, he would have noticed that an almost transparent boy was staring at him in sorrow. If he had done that, and if he'd looked closer, he would have noticed that—

_The boy looked exactly like him._

…

…

Roxas' eyes narrowed as he stared at the girl in front of him. "What kind of hint is 'your heart knows'?" he demanded. "It doesn't make sense!"

The girl sighed, touching his cheek lightly with the tips of her fingers. "If that isn't enough for you, here's another hint." She smiled sadly; Roxas wondered vaguely if she was always this depressed. "You know how the popular people are the 'somebodies'? That's true for the real Somebodies."

Roxas knew that there was something about that information that would help him, but he couldn't think at the moment. He could only focus on the fact that she was touching him. He wasn't thinking about her romantically—no, it was more like he was thinking about a close friend touching his cheek, smiling…

Suddenly, her whole body seemed to flash, revealing her face for a split second, before her face was covered again. The only thing he managed to catch was her blue eyes—almost the same shade as his own.

"We _were_ friends, weren't we?" Roxas asked softly.

The girl nodded, allowing her hand to drop. "Yes, we were."

"Axel… He was our friend too."

"He was more your friend than mine. I believe he thought that I was trying to take you away from him, or something just as ridiculous." If it had been anyone else that said that, he would feel slightly offended, but for some reason, he didn't feel anything at all.

"I see," Roxas murmured.

The girl turned her head slightly to the side. "Our time's up. Goodbye, Roxas."

She didn't explode into doves this time—Roxas was glad about that; he was sure he would have a heart attack if she did—but she_ did_ disappear into the inky blackness.

It was only then that it occur to him that he saw her mouth—looking exactly like what he drew in his art class.

Before he fell into the last part of his dream—the blank part—he could have sworn that he saw Sora holding a key.

…

…

BRM: Wow… These are really short chapters… ._. I'll try to do something about that. XD

I want more reviews. ;A; YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY, AND KEEP ME WRITING.

… Yes, I realize I'm a review whore. XD


	4. Chapter 3: Five Minutes to Midnight

_I need more affection_

_Than you know_

Sanctuary, reversed

…

…

Somebodies…

Roxas sighed, his blue eyes closed in concentration. He knew what it meant: the popular people have lives, so Somebodies do as well. The opposite must hold true for Nobodies—the ones with no lives…

Beneath his eyelids, he suddenly saw Demyx, wearing the same kind of cloak the girl did, holding a large blue instrument that vaguely resembled a guitar. "Ooh, we do too have hearts—don't be mad!"

What…?

Roxas groaned; this was getting more and more confusing. He wasn't sure what to believe anymore. Was any of this real? Why did he feel as though he was reaching for something—something like hidden memories?

"We'll bring you back, no matter what," Axel's voice breathed in his ear, and Roxas swung his head around, but no one was there. He sighed, flopping down on his bed; he was skipping school that day to try to figure out answers. Maybe if he fell asleep, he'd get some…

He was exhausted, anyway, so it wasn't that hard to fall asleep. He seemed abnormally tired lately…

Did it have something to do with that girl?

…

…

His dream didn't involve the girl this time. Instead, he saw what seemed like a video of Sora acting stupid on fast forward, zipping through everything at a fast rate. It slowed when it came to him, and froze as he heard that version of him speak, as if it were a thought.

"In my dreams, I became him, felt only what he felt…"

What the—! Roxas' eyes widened as he stared at the other him. Everything was exactly like him—his voice, his hair, his appearance, his wristband, his rings… Everything.

Suddenly, everything was in fast forward again, and he only heard snatches of sentences—

"You were never supposed to exist—"

"Hey, you're that—"

"What's happening to—?"

"Alright, fight, fight, fight—"

"I have these icky orders to—"

He shut his eyes as two last sentences came, two that made him question his sanity—and question his reality.

"Remember who your _real _friends are!"

"You should share some of that hatred with—" _Sora_. Suddenly, Roxas understood; it was the girl sending these images to him, forcing him to remember everything but her. With icy clarity, he realized that Sora was the Somebody, while he was the Nobody.

"My… Real friends…" Roxas felt tears springing to his eyes. "I have no real friends…"

Axel's words came back to him. "We'll bring you back…"

"They're fake, all of them." His hands balled up into fists, determination giving fire to his cerulean eyes. "But I'll bring them back. I'll bring them back to the way they were. I'm not going to let them suffer the same fate again."

A voice replied, soft and fleeting as a breeze, "I knew you would…"

…

…

Roxas groaned as he woke up, glaring half-heartedly at his twin brother, who had poked him awake. "What do you want?" he asked, yawning.

"You skipped school," Sora accused, poking Roxas' chest.

"Anything else you want to say?" Roxas asked, feeling none of the irritation he should have felt. Instead, he felt hollow somehow, as if incapable of feeling emotions.

Sora looked startled at Roxas' lack of retorts. "Roxas, what's wrong?" he asked lowly. The brother he knew would have lashed out on him, yelling at him to get out of the room, but he wasn't.

"Why do you want to know, Keybearer?" Roxas spat, using words that weren't his. He tried to stop the flow of words, but couldn't. "You should just go act all high and mighty with your friends—they suit you! The Keyblade Master, the one who is constantly pulled into Darkness, and the slut who's supposedly a Princess of Heart. How fitting. I'm ashamed to be a part of you."

Sora was hurt, and he tried to keep his expression steady, but his eyes betrayed his pain. "Okay, if you feel that way, fine." He looked as though he were about to get up, but something stopped him: the realization that Roxas called him the _Keybearer_. "Roxas… Did you just call me the Keyblade Master?" he asked slowly, in case he had misheard. He had a feeling he hadn't, though.

"I did," Roxas replied, confirming Sora's fears.

Sora leaned forward slightly, his blue eyes bright. "You know, too, huh? It's only a matter of time until the rest know, as well, then."

"What are you _talking_ about?" Roxas complained, pushing Sora away from him.

"Ah… You don't remember everything yet." Sora grinned, looking happier than Roxas had ever seen him. "You will, though, eventually, so don't worry."

Roxas was horribly confused; did that mean that Sora knew something he didn't? He felt as though everyone was hiding something from him. "Okay, whatever. Now get the hell out of my room, Key-boy."

Sora smiled, glowing in sheer joy. "'Kay, see you later, Roxas!" He waved as he skipped out of the room.

Roxas was definitely questioning his brother's sexuality at that moment.

…

…

BRM: Yes, the chapters are short, but because of that, the plot is being revealed faster.

Like OMG, Sora knows everything! I had inspiration for some SoRoku, but, uh, _no_. I will never, ever, ever have SoRoku fanfics on my page, you hear me? NEVER.

I want reviews. D: I don't care if you say, "I hate this it stinks ur stories suck" or, "go find a better hobby, plz, and spare us" or one little word. JUST GIVE ME REVIEWS. I'M BEGGING YOU.


	5. Chapter 4: Dance Hall Drug

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

_Did you know that your love is my sweetest sin?_

Hero/Heroine

…  
…

"Hey, Sora," Roxas said, smiling as he stole a waffle from his twin. Sora immediately turned around to grab his waffle back, but stopped trying when Roxas bit into it. The brunette made a face. "What?" Roxas demanded.

Sora pointed a shaky finger at Roxas, and for a split second, Roxas thought it was going to be something important—but, as always with Sora, it wasn't. He was just aiming for dramatic. "You—you contaminated my waffle!" Sora accused vehemently, jabbing his finger at Roxas' chest.

Roxas raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "I didn't contaminate it; your germ-filled hands did." As if to prove his point, he dropped the waffle into the trash.

He had a sudden flashback: he, the girl, Demyx, and Axel were in an unfamiliar kitchen, waiting in tense silence as the girl slowly chewed a piece of a waffle. Roxas remembered dimly that_ he_ had made the waffle. Finally, when the suspense almost killed them, she swallowed and declared, jabbing her fork in Roxas' direction, "He knows how to make waffles."

He smiled unconsciously as he picked up the bag full of frozen waffles, dumping four into the toaster. "Hey, Sora…"

Sora turned to look at Roxas. "Hmm?"

"I still make better waffles than you."

There was silence for a few moments as Sora stared blankly at the blond before he caught on. "H-hey, what are you implying about my culinary skills?!"

"I'm saying that you don't have any," Roxas replied smoothly, not missing a beat as his smile grew wider. How long had it been since they'd been able to joke like that? He couldn't remember.

Sora tried to sputter a response, but could not. He settled with glaring half-heartedly at Roxas. "You're so mean…"

"That's _rich_, coming from you," Roxas smirked.

Sora pouted. "Okay, so maybe in my past life I did some bad things I shouldn't have done! They were for the good of the worlds, though, so you can't blame _me_!"

"Oh, I can, and I will," said Roxas, chuckling at Sora's reactions. The boy was so fun to tease. "I'm your Nobody, so I think I'm entitled to blaming you. You're the reason I was created, after all."

Sora couldn't retort to that, and he sulked in silence as the toaster dinged and Roxas turned it upside down on a large plate. The warm waffles fell neatly, in a pile like fallen dominoes, and Roxas put the toaster back in its proper place.

Sora took a bite of his own waffles, making a face. He made bad waffles (he burned them.). He dumped them in the trash with a dejected face. Roxas almost felt sorry for the poor boy, and handed him two of his waffles. "Eat and behold, my waffles are better than yours," Roxas said with a smirk.

Sora threw him a sour look, but bit into one anyway. His eyes lit up, and he stared at Roxas in amazement. "You make some good waffles."

"No joke?"

"No joke," confirmed Sora with a grin.

"I'm still better than you." Roxas winked.

They stared at each other for a long moment, before they burst out laughing.

They could finally joke like friends, like brothers…

But did they know the danger waiting outside?

A man with dark skin and amber eyes smirked. No, they did not. But he would make sure they did.

…

…

BRM: Yay, Sora and Roxas are brothers again! XD I'm hoping that my muse will hold long enough for me to write another chapter today (THESE THINGS TAKE TIME! THIS TOOK ME LIKE, AN HOUR. No joke.). I'll update Ask Organization XIII eventually. Before Christmas Break is over, I'm sure.


	6. Chapter 5: On Top of the World

_Do you feel like a man_

_When you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now_

_As she falls to the ground?_

Face Down

…

…

The girl crouched down, her blue eyes narrowing as she stared at the blond and the brunette. She was invisible to them, and her energy felt sapped; it took much power to enter even their dream worlds. Though they didn't know it, because they were _them_, they had more power than ever before… She smiled faintly as she remembered the reason: so they could save the worlds from falling apart.

The Sora and Roxas she knew were long gone, but their spirits clung to these bodies that look like their own. The children, the other Sora and Roxas, would carry on their originals' legacy… After all, isn't Destiny Island famous for the Keybearer legend?

Her fingers brushed a bush, and she pulled away immediately, unsuspecting the sting the contact would bring. She grimaced, touching her hand gingerly; such a simple thing hurt her now. Soon, she wouldn't be able to communicate with Sora and Roxas. They'd be left on their own. That worried her; they weren't educated enough! There were still hidden memories—buried deeper than the others, because they were dangerous—they had to unlock. Sora didn't remember how to summon his Keyblade, Roxas didn't quite remember Oblivion and Oathkeeper, and so much more—how could she possibly leave them?

Her fists clenched in frustration, and she stiffened at the pain it caused for her injured hand. Tears pricked her eyes; why did it have to be _her_ that told them everything? Why not one of the higher level ones, like Kadaj? She pressed her lips together as she shook her head, trying desperately not to cry.

Kadaj couldn't be the one to tell them, because, even though he could stand everything she was going through, _they didn't know him_.

Familiarity seemed to play a role in the process of remembering; Sora didn't know her, however. She gripped the necklace she had stolen from Roxas in her uninjured hand; but she was a part of the Keyblade Master, and the only one who knew him even vaguely that wasn't reincarnated, so it made sense for her to tell both boys everything.

Her energy was drained because the strain of being in two dreams at once every night—saying different things, acting differently to both—was just too much for her.

If anyone attacked, she'd be too weak to defend them…

She froze. With cold certainty, she knew. She knew why no one had attacked yet. It was because they were biding their time, waiting until she was unable to fend for even herself in this realm, and she'd been too slow to catch on until now.

She'd have to warn them, but how? She stared in dismay at the two teens appearing at their door, oblivious to the danger as they talked. She wouldn't be able to warn them by herself. Who had classes with them both that would heed her warning…?

A name sprung into her mind immediately: Namine.

Namine had every class with them, and best of all, she always sat near at least one of them! Brilliant! The girl snapped her fingers, and a portal appeared. With one last look around, making sure Roxas and Sora were far away that they would reach Axel soon, she stepped into it. It closed behind her, enveloping her in welcoming darkness, rejuvenating her.

She walked out once she was close to Namine's spot, and the blond girl almost halted in surprise. The mysterious girl grabbed Namine's arm, dragging her behind a cluster of bushes, and pulled her down. "Namine, you've got to listen to me," she hissed, using every ounce of strength she had to talk to her. Already, she felt her energy level going steadily downward. "Protect Roxas and Sora with your life. I'm afraid that I don't have much time left in this world. Xemnas is planning something, and I'm sure it involves Roxas and Sora joining before their time."

"I'll do everything I can," Namine promised solemnly, recognizing the danger. She had remembered almost everything on her own. "I'll tell Zexion and Larxene, so they can watch who are in their own classes."

The still unnamed girl smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Namine. From the power I've lost since coming here, it'll take me a week, give or take, of staying in the darkness from whence I came until I am able to fight with you. If anything happens, tell Zexion—he'll know what to do. If it's life-threatening, tell Kadaj. He'll do anything if you tell him it's to repay the favor he owes me."

Namine nodded, and the girl finally sank into the blackness, allowing it to encase her in its warm embrace.

Namine stood up shakily, glancing around, before heading off in the direction of her school once again, determination filling her body. She wouldn't fail this time, if it's the last thing she does.

_Don't worry, Xion, I won't fail this time._

…

…

BRM: I am on a make-chapter day, so I won't be RPing. I was planning on making this longer, but I think I gave you a cliffhanger… o.o I'm not sure anymore.

BUT GUESS WHAT? I gave you guys a few hints! "She wouldn't fail this time." "She was the only one who knew him even vaguely that wasn't reincarnated" (I know I butchered the sentences…) AND YOU FINALLY KNOW WHO THE MYSTERIOUS GIRL IS! XD

Yay for Xion.

If any of you readers hate Xion, seriously, leave right now, because if my muse holds, she plays a HUGE role in this.

Oh, and, uhm, does ANYONE know how I name these chapters? O_o


End file.
